Getting Caught in the Rain of Emotions
by GoToGirl101
Summary: On her special visit, Kurumu and Tsukune will feel sparks fly. Although, not the way Kurumu had planned.


I do not own Rosario+Vampire.

Kurumu sighed as she stared out the window. Why was traffic so slow today? Perhaps, it was because she was burning in anticipation. She tried to keep optimistic thoughts in her mind so she wouldn't lose her mind.

She was going to see Tsukune again after two months. It was always great to be with him. Although, it was tragic that after high school the gang parted ways. Of course, they were still all in touch with each other. Moka made sure of that.

Kurumu knew for a fact that the others wouldn't be able to interrupt her planned picnic. Moka had her internship with an important law firm this summer, and rumor had it Yukari was still following around. Gin had finally opened his own bar thanks to his new girlfriend. Mizore and her mother were spending most of the summer playing ninjas or secret agents...something that involved stalking and injuring people.

She had the day off thanks to her manager's cold. Kurumu hadn't gone to college like the others; Gin and Mizore had dropped out, but that was beside the point, because they had actually tried. School had never been Kurumu's thing, so she went directly to modeling. With her mother's help, it was easy to get a manger and jobs. She wasn't actually famous, but every now and then people would recognize her.

The weather was perfect for a picnic. Yeah, surely, the picnic would be perfect for the two of them. Kurumu let another sigh slip her lips. Nothing had happened between them since the kiss in high school when they were planning to rescue Moka. Kurumu felt her cheeks grow hot. She still dreamed of that day.

She shook her head, trying to force the thoughts out of her. She couldn't get flustered now! If she did, she wouldn't be able to talk to Tsukune.

"Miss, we arrived at the coffee shop." Her driver said.

"I change my mind!" Kurumu panicked, "I can't do it."

Her driver sighed, "Miss Kurumu, with all respect, you've been dying for a day like this for ages. Tsukune is all you ever talk about and he's right in there. Go invite him to your picnic and be happy and be happy."

Kurumu weakly smiled, "Thanks, Ralph." She ran a hand across her head, "How do I look?"

"Marvelous, Miss." Her elderly driver said.

She grinned, "Remind me to send you and your family a-"

"Miss, please," The driver exclaimed, "You've already done so much for us. You got our little girl into that fancy art high school. I owe you everything."

Kurumu shook her head, "I'll be back in a few. Stop being so splendid. I won't be able to handle it."

Kurumu walked out the car and into the coffee shop. She could do this. She lifted up her head, straightened out her shoulders, and walked as though she owned the place. Her confidence would surely impress Tsukune.

"H-hello, welcome to Minnie Cafe, how may I help you?" The boy at the counter gulped.

"I'm looking for Tsukune Aono." She smiled brightly.

The boy, Tom according to the name tag, looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He quickly nodded his head and bolted to the employee back room. Kurumu giggled. She remembered when Tsukune used to fluster away from her like that. She leaned against the counter as she reminisced about high school.

"Kurumu?" Tsukune called out in surprise over the counter.

Kurumu turned with an ear to ear smile. Tsukune's surprised looked transformed into a sheepish grin as he rubbed his head. They stood there for a moment just looking at each other. Tsukune had gotten taller, his eyes softer, and smile brighter. Kurumu hadn't grown any, but her smile seemed more sincere and her eyes, oh how Tsukune adored those eyes. Tsukune blushed and looked away which caused Kurumu to blush.

"I didn't expect to see you." Tsukune coughed.

"Oh, should I go?" Kurumu proposed.

"No!" Tsukune quickly replied, "I didn't mean it like that. I'm really glad you're here. Truly, I was just surprised."

Kurumu giggled, "You're babbling."

Tsukune smiled, "Can I start over?" Kurumu nodded. "Hello, miss, welcome to Minnie Cafe. I'm Tsukune, how may I help you?" Tsukune joked.

"Hey, Tsukune." Kurumu acted along, "Uh, I traveled a thousand miles for a good cup of coffee."

"Well, you came to the right place." Tsukune exaggerated with hand motions, "We have the best coffee in all of this block."

Kurumu giggled, "Just this block."

"I'm afraid Starbucks beats us, Ma'am." Tsukune shrugged.

She couldn't resist but to laugh loudly. Tsukune sighed in happiness. He used the counter as support. He unconsciously reached his hand out to move a strand of her hair from her face as she laughed. Her laughter stopped at the feel of his warm hand. Realizing what he had done, Tsukune froze.

Kurumu blushed and nuzzled into his hand. Tsukune swore he'd explode at that moment. They quickly separated at the sound of an awkward cough. Tsukune jumped and faced his co-worker.

Tom blushed, "Me and Rito talked it over, bro. We'll cover your shift. Have fun."

Tsukune looked dumbfounded, so Kurumu replied, "Thank you boys. I'm sure Tsukune will return the favor."

Tsukune turned from Kurumu to Tom. Kurumu lifted up the removable counter and pulled Tsukune with her. Rito winked from the employee door and Tom gave Tsukune two thumbs up.

"I have a picnic planned!" Kurumu revealed, "I was going to ease you into it, but your awesome co-workers shot that bird down for me."

"Oh, cool." Tsukune replied as he was practically pushed into a limo.

"TO the place, Ralph!" Kurumu exclaimed with utter joy.

Tsukune looked at Kurumu in a puzzled manner before letting out a laugh. He had really missed her crazy antics. It was just like her to jump from serious to extremely playful. She was like a child pretending to be an adult. Kurumu pouted at Tsukune's laughter. She really didn't get the joke.

Kurumu was actually really sweet and innocent, but no one could have guessed that with her great acting skills. Tsukune stopped his laughing and settled for a grin. She had tricked the whole high school into believing she was a she devil. She was the girl that every guy wanted to date and every girl hated. To be quite honest she probably hadn't cared for anyone but herself, and she was probably never given a chance or reason to. Tsukune's smile faded.

She had probably forgotten herself. Had she fallen for her own trick? Or had she changed when she had met them? Had she slowly evolved and he hadn't noticed?

"Tell me about your past." Tsukune blurted.

"Huh?" Kurumu looked at him puzzled.

His rusty brown eyes seemed as though they could see through her soul, and she couldn't help but blush at his gaze. He softly smiled and ran his hand through his messy hair.

"Sorry," Tsukune cleared his throat and looked away, "I mean, we've known each other since high school and I still don't know any stories from when you were a kid. Like, did you ever...uh, go on exotic vacations? What was your favorite color? Were you always obsessed with sweets?"

Kurumu's blush darkened to new shades of red. She tried to hide her face by looking out the window, and attempted to hide her squeal behind her hand. He was being too much. He couldn't look at her like that and then ask her questions like this.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you!" Tsukune spat out. He awkwardly turned forward.

Kurumu quickly responded, "No, you didn't!" She turned to his shocked face.

Tsukune sighed in relief, "Good."

They looked at each other's flushed faces and chuckled. They laughed and laughed as the awkwardness faded. Tsukune even had tears run down his cheek because he was laughing so hard. Kurumu began to snort and the more she tried to stop it, the more it happened.

Kurumu ended up with her left hand and cheek on Tsukune's chest and her right hand on the seat of the limo. Tsukune had his right arm loosely around her as his left elbow supported their weight.

"Honestly, though," Tsukune let out as he finally calmed down, "What was your favorite color?"

"Yellow, like my old vest." Kurumu smiled and looked up.

"And now?" Tsukune unconsciously licked his lips.

"Brown," Kurumu whispered, "like your eyes. You?"

Tsukune's breath quickened as her face grew closer to his. He blinked rapidly and licked his lips again. Unsure, whether to close the space between them or act gentlemanly and move away.

"Where did you say we were going?" Tsukune said and quickly regretted it.

Kurumu's face looked a little hurt. She sat up and turned toward the driver's direction.

"We almost there, Ralph?" Kurumu asked in monotone.

"Uh, well, you see," Ralph cleared his throat, "We've been here for ten minutes. You youngsters just seemed...preoccupied."

The two young adults blushed. They thanked Ralph and bolted out the car. Kurumu shooed him away and told him to return in an hour. The two walked closer to the clear lake that was practically alone unless one counted the geese and squirrels. They set down the blanket and sat down.

Tsukune noticed how hard Kurumu was trying to avoid his eye contact. He felt the guilt at the pit of his stomach. Oh, how was he going to fix this one?

"Kurumu," Tsukune softly spoke.

"I made sandwiches." She replied looking through her basket and setting it down on the blanket.

"About what happened in the car," Tsukune continued.

No. He couldn't. She couldn't. They were supposed to be having a good time. Kurumu felt her hands tremble and her drop.

"I also made cupcakes." Kurumu continued.

"I...Kurumu." Tsukune sighed.

No, please. She wasn't ready to hear it today. She never wanted to hear him say it. Surly he was going to tell her that he loved Moka, and no matter what happened it'd never change. All of Kurumu's insecurities rose.

"I brought juice. I know you don't drink alcohol." Kurumu said.

"Kurumu," Tsukune took her hands in his as she set down the juice, "I didn't want you to think I was taking advantage of you."

"Taking advantage of me?" Kurumu repeated puzzled. She still didn't look up at him.

"Yeah," He responded and squeezed her hands in an attempt to make her look up at him. It didn't work. "I know that a lot of people do that once people get famous and I didn't want you to feel that way." When she didn't lift her head up, he used his forehead to lift up her head and have their eyes looking into each other. "I don't want you to think I'm suddenly into you because you're a famous model. I-"

"You're so stupid." Kurumu replied, squeezing his hands tighter unconsciously.

"Huh?"

"You. Are. An. Idiot." Kurumu repeated, pushing his forehead with her own, "I've been telling you to take advantage of me since high school."

"Kurumu!" Tsukune blushed.

"I don't care if you only started noticing me because I'm a model." Kurumu pushed him farther and farther back until his elbows were supporting his body weight. Her hands had moved to the side of his elbows to support her up, but their foreheads never stopped touching. "I would just be happy if you noticed me, even a little."

Tsukune glared. "Now you are being stupid, Kurumu." He pushed his forehead forward to move her back. "You deserve way better than that!"

"I don't care what I deserve!" Kurumu pushed back harder, "I want you!"

"You have me!" Tsukune proclaimed, "But not because you're some famous model or because you're pretty! You have me because you're you!"

"Being just me hasn't helped!" Kurumu argued, "If it had, you would have been all over me and not Moka's fan boy!"

"I am not a Moka fan boy!" Tsukune shouted, "Stop acting like I've only cared about her!"

"I will." Kurumu retorted, "As soon as you stop acting like you only care about her!"

Tsukune moved his hand to her cheek and kissed her. It was rough and heated. Kurumu responded with the same intensity. It slowly became gentle, however. Anger turned into passion.

"Sorry," Tsukune mumbled as they parted.

"Don't be." Kurumu whispered.

XXX

Well, hope you enjoyed that. I might continue this, but for now I'll just leave it as complete. I'll let you imagine the possibilities from there. Have a nice day(or night whichever).


End file.
